


and again

by treescape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape
Summary: The first time he kissed Qui-Gon, it was nothing like Obi-Wan had imagined.Or, Qui-Gon helps Obi-Wan move after he's Knighted and there are kisses.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108





	and again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from a [2019 Flufftober prompt list](https://giucorreias.tumblr.com/post/187561859169/another-year-another-flufftober-since-last-time), for day 7, "Second Kiss"

The first time he kissed Qui-Gon, it was nothing like Obi-Wan had imagined. He had assumed it would be deliberate, for one thing—not calculated or cold, but still somehow considered and sure. He had thought he might have to work up the courage, for another; he and Qui-Gon had been many things over the years, but this was uncharted terrain. _Certainly_ he had expected they would talk about it first.

And frankly…

Well, frankly, he had hoped he would do a better job of it.

Instead, it was a clumsy, spontaneous thing. Qui-Gon turned towards him in the sparse circumference of Obi-Wan’s new quarters, and Obi-Wan moved almost without thinking. Later, if he wanted to, he could blame it on the soft filter of morning light upon Qui-Gon’s face or the lingering relief at his Master’s recovery. (He wouldn’t; there was only himself to blame.) But above the few scattered boxes of his own belongings, Obi-Wan suddenly lurched forward and _up_. There was a brief flare of heat from lips improperly aligned, and the sharp catch of his nose against Qui-Gon’s cheek, and Obi-Wan pulled back feeling strangely off-balance.

Even settling carefully down from the balls of his feet did nothing to centre him.

Qui-Gon looked at him, bemused, and Obi-Wan felt the slow creep of resignation. Beneath it there was discomfort and more than a little embarrassment, though he refused to feel outright shame.

He would have to decide in retrospect if he had managed to succeed.

“Thank you for your help, Master. I suspect I can take it from here, should you wish,” he said carefully, and Qui-Gon’s title was a shield. It was twelve years of memories and devotion he could retreat behind, compact and impenetrable. “The unpacking will be even less exciting than the moving.”

Qui-Gon’s brows drew together slowly, just for a moment, the movement honest and open on a face that could be so reserved before others. Obi-Wan would cherish that openness, and the fact that it still existed. It would be a light in the loneliness of these rooms once Qui-Gon walked out the door.

Silence stretched for a moment; it seemed almost too big for the still-barren domain of these quarters. When Qui-Gon spoke, the words were more question than statement, despite the evenness of his voice.

“I would prefer if you were to kiss me again instead."

Resignation ground to a halt beneath the look on Qui-Gon’s face, which hovered somewhere between contentment and hope. Relief took root amongst remnants of embarrassment and shame; it bloomed, expansive and fierce, into joy.

The second time he kissed Qui-Gon, it was still nothing like Obi-Wan had imagined. The weight of Qui-Gon’s hand at his waist, the brush of blunt fingers at his cheek—they were things no dream could truly approximate. Obi-Wan curled his body towards Qui-Gon’s, and if he was a little too eager for true poise, it mattered nothing before the hot press of Qui-Gon’s mouth on his own. Qui-Gon tasted of sapir and spice, of remembrance and possibility. He tasted of life.

This time, when Obi-Wan pulled back, it wasn’t far; his hands, he realized distantly, were in Qui-Gon’s hair, and the firm press of fingers at his back held him steady.

"Perhaps I can unpack later," he conceded, the words barely a murmur against Qui-Gon's lips, and he could read the stretch of Qui-Gon's smile against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm [treescape](https://treescape.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> I've been struggling to write lately, so wanted to write something short and simple and fluffy. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
